Espíritu de la Navidad
by Coqui Andrew
Summary: Un fic colmado de amor, ternura y mensaje de estas fechas...
1. Chapter 1

FIC

ESPIRITU DE LA NAVIDAD

POR COQUI ANDREW

¿Qué es la navidad? ¿Un pino?, ¿decoraciones?, ¿regalos?, ¿una cena?, ¿abrazos?, ¿una reunión?, ¿ayudar?, ¿esperanza?, ¿un espíritu?, ¿diversión?

¿Te gustaría descubrir que es el Espíritu de Navidad? Te invito a que leas esta historia y lo descubramos con personajes muy peculiares.

CAPITULO UNO

En algún lugar, se encontraban tres duendes, haciendo sus labores uno revisaba cómo se portaban los niños, otro las necesidades de los adultos y el ultimo su informe para el espíritu navideño, cuando el duende Anthony dice – - ¡Estos niños son muy creídos y mal educados! -.

Los otros duendes se acercaron para ver - ¡Uy! Tienes razón ¡son terribles!

mira que maltratar a los otros niños - Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que entraba la mano derecha junto al Espíritu Navideño.

\- ¡Paty!, ¡Stear! ¡Anthony! ¿Por qué no están haciendo su trabajo?

\- ¡Ay! Gritaron los tres al escuchar la voz - ¡Qué susto, nos dio, señorita Pony!

\- Pregunte: ¿Qué están viendo que no hacen sus deberes?

\- ¡Mire! Están maltratando a esa niña rubia, esos niños.

\- ¡Qué barbaridad! Exclamo la señorita Pony

\- Espíritu de la Navidad, ¿ya vio eso?

\- Por supuesto ya la ayudará un niño, pero posteriormente ustedes irán a la tierra ayudar a esos niños yo les diré cuándo. Recuerden que nosotros ayudamos a quienes lo necesiten.

\- ¿Por qué no ahora? Pregunto el duende Stear.

\- Stear, porque ahora no es necesario, tenemos que esperar unas navidades para ayudar a la niña rubia, que por cierto su nombre es Candy, además también tenemos que ayudar al muchacho que defiende a esa pequeña, vienen tiempos duros para ambos.

-No sean impacientes. Todo a su tiempo… todo a su tiempo… dijo el Espíritu Navideño.

Pasaron algunos años y la niña rubia se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, que trabajaba de maestra, en un orfanato llamado "Hogar Feliz". Este bello lugar se encuentra ubicado en una Colina a las afueras de Chicago, ella es la encargada de enseñarles a los pequeños que tenían ocho años, pues la mayoría de los pequeños eran adoptados entre meses de nacidos y seis años.

-Buenos días, niños- entro al salón, - el día de hoy vamos a salir al huerto a sembrar las semillas que nos trajo mi hermano Tom. Bien a formarse, -los pequeños salieron al jardín muy contentos, un día tranquilo aparentemente.

Al final de la tarde Candy se despedía de la Hermana María y la señorita Pony quienes eran las encargadas de administrar el Hogar.

Ella vivía sola cerca del orfanato, en una cabaña, era de dos plantas, a la entrada había un hermoso jardín y un camino hasta la puerta principal, al entrar esta una sala, una chimenea, un pequeño baño a un lado se encontraban las escaleras, pasando estas se encontraba una pequeña cocina y el comedor; al subir las escaleras se encontraban dos habitaciones una era la Candy y la otra de visitas cada una con su baño.

Cuando iba llegando a su confortable casa, fue detenida por Archivold, un antiguo compañero de estudios.

Archie iba en su auto cuando vio a Candy, la reconoció y estacionó.

\- ¡Candy, espera!

Candy sorprendida volteó para ver quién la llamaba.

-Archie preguntó- ¿qué haces aquí? No esperaba encontrarte, hace tanto tiempo sin verte…

-Hola, Archivold, ¿qué haces tú por estos rumbos?

-Pues, verás vine a visitar a mi tío Albert, tiene una propuesta de trabajo y como por el momento no cuento con alguno, pues heme aquí.

-Yo vivo aquí, pues trabajo en el orfanato.

-Pensé que trabajabas en alguna escuela más grande

-No, Archie, ¿puedo llamarte así? Como en los viejos tiempos…

Archie soltó una carcajada

-Jajajajaja por supuesto Candy, pero ¿por qué no?

-Pues ¿por qué no pasas y platicamos con una rica taza de café?

-Claro que sí, querida amiga, tengo algo de tiempo…

Pasaron y Archie se sorprendío de cómo vivía su amiga, una sencillez y agradable ambiente.

-Ponte cómodo Archie, voy a mi recamara a dejar estas cosas y bajo a preparar el café.

-Claro, Candy, ¿Puedo si gustas poner el agua?

-Si, Archie, gracias, al final del corredor está la cocina y sobre la estufa la cafetera.

Archie fue hacia donde le indicó Candy, puso el agua en la cafetera y después sobre la estufa.

Candy bajo y dispuso dos tazas, café, azúcar, galletas y la cafetera, la llevo hasta su confortable sala.

-Bien, Archie, ¿cómo te gusta tu café? – preguntó Candy

-Una de café y dos de azúcar, por favor Candy

Ya preparados los cafés comenzaron su charla.

-Archie, no sé si recuerdas a los distinguidísimos Legan.

Archie puso una cara de fastidio- Claro, que sí, ¿sabes que son parte de mi familia lejana?, pero muy lejana.

\- ¡Qué horror! Pues como te iba diciendo, Neal, quería que me casará con él, siempre me estuvo fastidiando de que estaba enamorado de mí, cosa que nunca creí, pues una de sus últimas fechorías fue que me corrieron del trabajo una escuela de señoritas y me amenazo que si no me casaba con él, no permitiría que trabajara en alguna otra institución y como no quise arriesgarme, me vine a trabajar en el orfanato donde crecí, la nueva administradora me contrato, se llama Penélope, pero todos le decimos señorita Pony, llegó hace como cinco años y con dos pequeños que son divertidos y traviesos. El niño se llama Anthony y la nena Paty tienen 8 años.

-Te sorprenderías si te digo que mis papás de después de muchos años tuvieron otro hijo, ¡tengo un hermanito de ocho años!

\- ¡¿Noooo?! ¡¿en serio?!- preguntó sorprendida. -Tienes que traerlo al orfanato, le encantará convivir con los pequeños. Y ¿Cómo se llama tu hermanito?

-Alistear- dijo muy orgulloso- Es un niño muy inteligente.

\- Tráelo, pronto, para que conozca a los chiquitines del orfanato, sobre todo a los que te mencione. Y ¿tú por qué no tienes trabajo, Archie? Si eres muy inteligente y trabajador.

-Agradezco, tan maravillosas palabras, Candy, pero te recuerdo que no solo a ti te han hecho desgraciada la vida los Legan-

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Pues no solamente a mí, sino también a mi tío Albert; él tenía una posición económica muy buena, pero se confió en nuestro tío David, papá de Neal y Eliza, y en dos por tres le jugo mal a mi tío dejándolo en la ruina.

Aun así, mi tío Albert ha negociado con los socios que le tienen confianza y han retirado sus acciones de las empresas que alguna vez pertenecieron a la familia Andrew.

\- ¡Qué gente tan odiosa y ambiciosa!, por lo que tengo entendido el Bisabuelo William fue el hizo el emporio Andrew o ¿me equivoco? -.

-No, Candy, estás en lo correcto y eso afectó a mi familia, no tanto como a la de mi tío Albert, por eso voy a verlo para asociarnos y empezar otra vez, ¡una nueva generación! -Dijo con mucha emoción, pero sin esperanza.

-Y ¿tu tío Albert tiene familia?

-Si, tiene una tía a la cuida pues al quedar en la ruina mi tía sufrió una embolia, apenas se está recuperando, contrato a una enfermera que se llama Flammy.

-Archie… dijo Candy, -me refiero a que si ésta casado y tiene hijos-.

-Perdón, pero como solo cuida de mi tía, mi tío esta soltero y sin hijos- dijo con cierta picardía.

\- ¡Oh!, pensé que era casado, pues alguna vez me dijiste que era un anciano, jajajajaja, hasta pensé que tenía nietos, jajajaja

Después de la confusión, Archie se unió a la risa de Candy

\- Jajajaja, no te preocupes, Candy, el error es mío por no decirte que eso fue lo que nos hicieron creer, pues en realidad mi tío es joven, solo me lleva cuatro, te prometo que te lo presentaré. Te comentaba que la historia era que el tío Albert era una persona mayor, pero al quedar huérfano y con una hermana 10 años mayor, no podía hacerse cargo de las empresas, entonces entre su hermana Rose, mi tía Elroy y el señor George se hicieron cargo de ellas, entonces cuando mi tío se hizo cargo tenia buenas referencias de David, y pues lo demás es historia.

\- ¿Qué paso con su hermana?

\- Ella falleció antes de que mi tío tomara las riendas, muy joven, por cierto, ella y su bebé murieron durante el parto.

Se escucharon unas campanadas y ambos voltearon a ver el reloj, que anunciaba que eran las siete de la noche.

\- ¡Candy! Me tengo que retirar, quede que llegaba a cenar con mis tíos, si gustas acompañarme…

\- No gracias, Archie, sería de mala educación ir sin ser invitada a una casa que no es la tuya.

\- Tienes razón, pero en otra ocasión ¿irías?

\- Si, Archie te lo prometo.

Continuará…

Gracias por comentar... ¡feliz navidad

Coqui Andew


	2. Espiritu de la navidad capitulo 2

**Capítulo dos**

En una cabaña cerca de la que fuera la Mansión de los Andrew, estaba Albert sentado en la que sería su nueva oficina.

-Albert, Albert- se escucho una voz muy clara pero tierna

-Hola Ros, ¿Quieres que Charlemos? - Contestó con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto que sí, Albert, te traigo noticias

\- ¿Ah, ¿sí? Pues que esperas para decírmelas

Mientras tanto afuera del despacho, estaba Mark, empleado de confianza de la familia, quien los siguió por lealtad. Se detuvo al oír hablar a su jefe, -Otra vez hablando solo, me parece que se está volviendo loquito, ¡pobre jefe!

Toc, toc, se escuchó y Albert dio el pase -Lamento interrumpirlo, Señor, pero su sobrino Archie, acaba de llegar y está esperándolo junto con su tía Elroy y su cuñado George, en el comedor- Disimuladamente recorrió la oficina y comprobó que estaba solo.

Albert se dio cuenta de su actitud, pero disimulo.

-Gracias, Mark, voy para allá, puede retirarse-

-Con su permiso, señor- Salió cerrando la puerta y solo movió su cabeza en negación.

Albert sonrió y le dijo a Ros, - Gracias, hermana, por las noticias que me has traído. Solo espero concretar este nuevo negocio.

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió al comedor.

\- ¡Buenas noches! Perdón por la demora, ¡Archie! Que gusto verte, Tía, George…

Cenaron tranquilamente y en la sobremesa, compartieron sus inquietudes.

-Bien familia, como saben estamos a punto de iniciar una nueva empresa y nuestros socios que creen en nosotros están esperando alguna respuesta favorable, les informo que me asociaré con el Duque de Granchester, pues su primogénito no está interesado en los negocios; su prioridad es la actuación y por lo tanto después de pensarlo acepto nuestra propuesta.

La próxima semana tendremos una reunión y este sábado vendrá a cenar con nosotros, así que espero contar con ustedes, ¿Archie, vendrás con tu novia?

-No, Tío, ya no tengo novia, pero si gustas puedo traer a una amiga.

-Me parece bien, -

\- ¿Quién es ella?, preguntó la Tía Elroy

\- Se llama Annie, Tía es de la familia Britter

\- ¡Ah! Si la conozco

-Y ¿Tú, Albert, con quien vendrás? - pregunto la Tía, - Espero que no sea alguna de las señoritas tan enajenadas en ellas mismas.

-Pues en realidad no tengo a nadie, esas "damas" en cuanto se enteraron que ya no contaba con una buena fortuna, desaparecieron por arte de magia – Dijo moviendo sus manos en el aire y con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaja- se escucho la risa de Archie y se le unieron los demás.

-Pues a mí también me paso lo mismo, solo Annie, me siguió frecuentando, pero si gustas Tío te presento a una amiga que por cierto hoy me encontré, estoy seguro que te va agradar.

\- ¿Y es bonita? - Preguntó la Tía

Albert abrió la boca de la sorpresa por la pregunta - ¡Tía! Por favor…-

-Por favor, nada, tienes que encontrar una esposa, ya te estas quedando para vestir santos… bueno mejor santas

Se escucharon las risas de todos, pero Albert se encontraba rojo de la pena.

-Y ¿bien? – preguntó la tía viendo a Archie

-Muy bella, Tía, si usted lo autoriza la puedo traer mañana para que conozca al Tío- Albert le lanzo una mirada fúrica. -

\- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo con júbilo – Pero ¿por qué no la trajiste hoy?

-Si la invite, pero no acepto, me dijo que sería una imprudencia venir sin ser invitada por los dueños de la casa-. Contestó Archie.

\- ¡¿En serio!? ¿Eso te dijo? – Preguntaron las tres personas que se encontraban con él.

\- ¡Magnífico! Albert esa chica te conviene- dijo la tía con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Pues creo que tu Tía tiene razón, cuñado. – No te molestes, sólo se te esta pidiendo que la conozcas y después decides. – Comentó George al ver la seriedad y molestia de Albert.

-Está bien, acepto, tráela mañana para la cena – dijo Albert un poco más tranquilo.

\- ¡Yupiiii! - grito la tía, espero sea la indicada para quitarte lo amargado que estás ya ni yo.

Todos se asustaron con el grito de la tía, pero se unieron sus risas con ella.

-Tía, te pasas, pero te quiero mucho, por cierto, ya es muy tarde, tienes que descansar, organiza todo con Dorothy para mañana y el sábado por favor.

¡Flammy! – llamó Albert.

-Si, señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – Preguntó Flammy

-Por favor lleva a mi tía a su habitación para descanse, gracias

Albert se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente a su tía. -Buenas noches a todos – y se retiró a su recámara.

Al día siguiente Archie fue temprano al orfanato y pregunto por Candy, la Hermana Maggie, fue a buscarla, pues se encontraba en la cocina lavando los trastes del desayuno.

-Candy, hija, tienes visita, esta en el recibidor, por cierto, muy guapo, ¡ay! Tendré que rezar – Se fue dejándola con una risa ahogada.

Candy fue al recibidor- ¡Archie!, tan temprano, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Buenos días, hermosa, vengo a invitarte esta noche a una cena en la casa de mi Tío Albert.

Candy parpadeo varias veces, - ¿Estás seguro, Archie?

-Si Candy, ayer mi Tía Elroy me pidió que te invitara, por favor Candy acepta, no te vas a arrepentir – Suplico Archie

-Esta bien, Archie, acepto pasa por mí a las siete.

-Gracias, Candy, estaré puntual. - Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Candy paso un día agradable con sus pequeños alumnos, cuando estaba despidiéndose de ellos, la señorita Pony, le dijo – Candy, antes que vayas pasa a mi oficina a recoger un paquete que te dejaron, por favor.

-Si, señorita Pony – Candy al terminar fue a la oficina – Tocó y le dieron el pase,

-A sus órdenes, señorita Pony-

\- Hija, aquí tienes tu paquete que dejaron.

\- ¿No sabe quién lo manda? -

-No, pero anda que apenas tienes tiempo de arreglarte.

Candy sonrió y se fue a su casa, cuando llegó abrió el paquete y vio un hermoso vestido con todos sus accesorios incluidos y una nota.

Querida Candy:

Es un presente de tu futura Tía, es para esta noche, úsalo, por favor, no acepto una negativa.

Te espero con ansias.

Tía Elroy

Candy más resignada fue a ducharse para estar a tiempo.

Eran las siete en punto cuando escucho que tocaron, se levantó del sillón y fue abrir.

\- ¡Estás hermosa! – Exclamo Archie

– Gracias Archie- Respondió Candy toda sonrojada por el cumplido

\- ¿Nos vamos? Dijo Archie ofreciéndole el brazo.

-Si- dijo, se subieron al auto dirigiéndose a la casa de sus Tíos.

Albert se encontraba, en la sala nervioso – Ya deja de estar moviéndote, me estás mareando- dijo la Tía con molestia.

-Buenas noches, familia- Dijo Archie – Albert volteo a ver a su sobrino y se quedo asombrado por la belleza de mujer que le acompañaba.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer, en los siguientes capítulos sabrán de los traviesos duendes que por el momento están en el mundo terrenal. Al igual que otras compañeras las invito que lean todas las historias navideñas.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres**

Candy también se quedo sorprendida al ver un hombre tan pero tan atractivo que sus ojos hubiesen visto. Amor a primera vista.

-Tía Elroy, Tío Albert, Señor George, ella es Candy – Presento Archie

-Buenas noches, - contestaron todos.

-Bienvenida, Candy - dijo la tía Elroy – Toma asiento querida, sabes nos da gusto conocerte, Archie te quedaste corto al decirnos que es muy bella- Candy se sonrojo y volteo a ver a Albert, quien le regalo una sonrisa, que hizo que se ruborizará aún más.

Charlaron un rato, Albert solo la contemplaba, llegó Mark para anunciar que la cena ya estaba lista.

Pasaron al comedor – Albert, asigna los lugares, por favor - Dijo la Tía Elroy

-Si, Tía, usted a mi derecha, Señorita Candy, usted a mi izquierda, Archie al lado de mi tía y tú George a lado de nuestra invitada, por favor- Se acerco a Candy y le ayudo a sentarse.

Una vez sentados todos, degustaron de una rica cena, después la tía Elroy hizo preguntas a Candy para conocerla más, en la plática se enteraron que ella vivía sola que cuando sus papás, hermanos y ella se habían ido a vivir a otro lado, en el trayecto sufrieron un accidente y murieron, fue así que llego al orfanato y al cumplir la mayoría de edad se fue a estudiar la carrera de pedagogía. En la Universidad conoció a los Legan, Archie, Annie, Edmond, Helena, Terry, Susana, Hans y Karen. Que trabajaba actualmente en el orfanato y vivía cerca de ahí.

Al final de la cena, Albert se ofreció a llevarla de regreso a su casa, ella acepto y antes de retirarse, la tía Elroy le dijo a él en voz baja que le pidiera que fuera su acompañante para el sábado; eso le agrado y solo asintió.

En el trayecto a la casa de Candy - ¿Te gustaría ser mi acompañante en la cena de este sábado? – Candy volteo a verlo – Bueno eso siempre tu quisieras – dijo muy apenado. Candy sonrió

-Si, me gustaría ser tu compañera, solo que me tomo por sorpresa, nos acabamos de conocer.

-Tienes razón, pero me gustaría conocerte más y gracias, dices que en el orfanato hay dos niños que son de la misma edad del hermano de Archie, ¿crees que les gustaría venir? Para acompañar a Stear, como bien sabes es una cena para conocer el nuevo socio y siento que el pequeño se aburrirá, ¿Qué dices?

-Claro que, si los llevaré conmigo, se van llevar muy bien. ¿A qué hora es la cena? - Preguntó muy entusiasmada.

-A las ocho, pero yo paso por ustedes, pero el viernes por la tarde, serán mis invitados todo el fin de semana – Dijo Albert guiñándole uno de sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- ¡Todo el fin de semana! Jajajajaja, no creo que pueda controlar tanto tiempo a los niños, ¡Son tremendos! Jajajajaja- Albert sonrió al escuchar su risa-.

\- No te preocupes, te ayudaremos, hemos llegado. Bajo del auto y la ayudo a bajar, caminaron hasta la entrada.

-Tu casa es bonita y tiene un jardín hermoso-.

-Gracias- Candy soltó un suspiro

\- ¿Te pasa algo? –

-No- Contesto Candy, fue muy agradable platicar contigo y espero que el fin de semana nos conozcamos más.

\- ¡Me encantará! Hasta el viernes, hermosa- Se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.

Candy se ruborizó, sonriendo le dijo – Hasta el viernes, Albert-

Ambos pasaron el resto de la semana en sus ocupaciones y anhelando que llegará el viernes, para verse.

-Mañana vendrá por nosotros, ¡Cómo ansío verlo! – Ella no creía que existiera el amor a primera vista, pero estaba convencida de que Albert es el amor de su vida.

A él le pasaba lo mismo y por fin llegó el ansiado día. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando arribaron a la casa de Albert, los niños se habían portado bien en el trayecto, bajaron del auto, Mark y Mary bajaron las maletas de los invitados para dejarlas en las habitaciones correspondientes.

La Tía Elroy, los esperaba en la sala junto a la familia Cornwell.

-Buenas tardes, familia- Saludo Albert

-Buenas tardes a todos- Dijo Candy – Niños saluden – ellos se encontraban admirando el lugar – perdón, buenas tardes, señoras y señores.

\- ¡Son muy simpáticos!

-Sra. Elroy, les presento a Paty y Anthony, son mis alumnos en el orfanato.

\- ¡Hola! – se escucho una vocecita- Yo soy Stear

Los niños cuando se vieron intercambiaron miradas y se alegraron porque estaban juntos otra vez, pues tenían una misión muy importante que hacer en la tierra.

Candy se sorprendió al ver que se estaban llevando bien.

-Stear, hijo, ¿por qué no llevas a los niños al jardín de atrás para que jueguen un rato y después regresan a cenar?

-¡Siiii! – dijeron los tres y sin esperar más salieron corriendo al jardín.

-Bien, en vista que se fueron, te presento al resto de la familia, ellos son los papás de Archie, el señor Alfred y la señora Hanna Cornwell Andrew, ella era prima de mi padre-. Comento Albert.

-Mucho gusto- contesto Candy dando la mano.

-El gusto es nuestro, Candy, Archie y ahora la Tía Elroy nos han hablado mucho de ti – dijo el Sr. Cornwell.

La velada transcurrió tranquila.

Al día siguiente Candy estaba ayudando a colocar flores por la casa, cuando se encontró a Albert.

-Buenos días- dijeron

-Hermosa, te deje un regalo en tu habitación, espero te guste-

-Albert, muchas gracias, te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-Claro, pero vamos al jardín- tomo la mano de Candy y se dirigieron allá.

Cuando llegaron Albert, miro a Candy y le dijo -Ahora pregúntame lo que quieras-

-Archie, me comentó que los Legan te dejaron en la ruina, se que trabajas, pero no creo que tu salario te alcance para mantener un palacete como este ¿Cómo administras tu dinero? –

Albert se quedó, viendo a Candy, - tan hermosa - pensaba, pero le contesto- Candy este palacete era de mi hermana al casarse con George paso a ser de él.

Y nos ha permitido vivir aquí, por el momento yo coopero con parte de los gastos, pues George y mis tíos, no pueden mantenernos para siempre a mi tía y a mí, ¿cómo administro mi dinero? Pues es un poco difícil explicarte, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, ¿Por qué tu pregunta?

-Es que en el orfanato es muy difícil administrar lo poco que tenemos y pues me gustaría saber como estirar el dinero para que nos alcance.

-Si gustas, Candy hablaremos con George o Archie para que te ayuden, ¿te parece? –

-Si, Albert, muchas gracias, sabes que los niños se llevan muy bien, pero tengo el presentimiento que en cualquier momento harán de las suyas- Comento preocupada.

-Los estaremos vigilando, vamos a regresar para prepararnos ya que tenemos contado el tiempo- la tomó de la mano, pero esta vez entrelazo sus dedos.

Candy se sentía a gusto con él, ambos corazones latían a más de mil por hora.

Llegó la noche y con ella, los invitados, el Duque de Granchester, se presentó puntual, junto a su familia, su esposa la ex actriz Eleonor Backer, su hijo Terrence y su hija Helena.

-Señores, llego el Duque de Granchester y su familia- anunció Mark y atrás de él apareció los invitados.

Terry recorrió a los presentes se topo con unos ojos verdes y se le iluminó su mirada al reconocerla y le sonrió. Albert al ver a quien se dirigía noto que Candy le sonreía con afecto, cosa que no le agrado. Se recompuso y se dirigió al Duque- Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar- acto seguido hizo las presentaciones correspondientes.

A Stear, Anthony y Paty al igual que Albert, no les agrado Terry.

Helena no le quitaba los ojos a Archie, tomaron un aperitivo, después pasaron al comedor, durante la cena Albert, notó que los pequeños tramaban algo y con una mirada que ellos entendieron, planearon su primera travesura.

Al terminar la cena los niños le pidieron permiso a la tía Elroy para salir a ver las estrellas con el telescopio que los papás de Archie le regalaron.

La Tía les pidió a los jóvenes que acompañaran a los niños al jardín, Terry tomo el brazo de Candy, quién se sorprendió mucho pues ella era la pareja de Albert, este se molesto y no le quedo más remedio que ofrecerle el brazo a Helena, Archie salió detrás de ellos, los niños invitaron a Albert que fuera el primero en mirar, después Candy, Helena, Archie.

Anthony y Paty empezaron a gritar porque vieron algo moverse en los árboles, todos voltearon hacia el árbol que señalaba Paty, ocasión que Stear aprovecho a poner tinta en la mirilla del telescopio. Albert trepó y se encontró a su amiga Pupé, la bajo con él, Helena, Archie y Terry se retiraron de inmediato. Candy se acercó y la acarició. Stear le dijo a Terry que era su turno de ver las estrellas,

Se acercó y vio las estrellas un buen rato mientras Stear, le explicaba una constelación cuando terminó, todos acordaron regresar, al entrar a la sala los adultos vieron con sorpresa a Terry, su mamá se paro y preguntó - ¿¡Qué te paso!? – Todos los jóvenes voltearon a verlo sorprendidos por el ojo morado que mostraba, Terry pregunto - ¿Qué, ¿qué? ¿Por qué miran como si tuviera algo en la cara? – se asustó tanto que su miedo lo percibió Pupe y saltó a él y lo roció, todos salieron del lugar, los Duques se despidieron todos apenados.

Los niños corrieron a la habitación de Paty y soltaron la carcajada – Esto fue mejor, la pobre mofeta se asusto con el actorcillo ese, Jajajaja, Jajajaja, Jajajaja y lo baño, Jajajaja, Jajajaja.

Albert entro a la habitación y les dijo – Mañana doble ración de postre, se lo ganaron -. Salió de ahí con una sonrisa y con Pupe en su hombro.

Continuará…

Gracias, a las que leen en el anonimato, las que me dejan un review y like en los grupos, me motivan a que continúe escribiendo.

Vienen más travesuras de los pequeños duendes y se acerca la temporada navideña en la historia.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Era diciembre, el orfanato "Hogar Feliz" cerró por las fuertes nevadas y estaba en reparación, la hermana María se fue con 10 niños al rancho de Tom, la hermana Maggie se fue al rancho de Jimmy con otros 10 niños y la Señorita Pony al palacete de la familia Andrew con Paty, Anthony, Charlie y Lucy.

Candy ya los esperaba para mostrarles sus habitaciones, entraron a la sala.

-Buenos días- saludaron, Candy los presento con la tía Elroy y George, Albert había ido por ellos al orfanato.

Durante la mañana, los pequeños estaban en el jardín esperando a Stear.

-Ya se tardó, Stear- dijo Paty

-Eres desesperante, Paty- dijo Anthony

-Sabes perfectamente que tenemos una misión que cumplir y se nos termina el tiempo- dijo Lucy

-Si, pero todo a su tiempo…- dijo Charlie

Se escucho un claxon, era Stear, que arribaba con sus papás. Bajo del automóvil y corrió donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

-Perdón, pero ya llegué, me atrase porque se me olvidaban unos artefactos que invente, ya Mark los está bajando.

-Hola, Stear- dijo Candy, mira te presento a la señorita Pony, ella es la administradora del "Hogar Feliz".

-Hola, Pony, ¿cómo estás? - dijo Stear

Candy sorprendida, lo iba a regañar, pero Pony se adelanto

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Stear- dijo con seriedad

\- ¡Ups! Se me olvido que estamos en el mundo terrenal- pensó

Albert llego y les dijo que, si iban al lago a patinar, obviamente todos los niños dijeron que sí; solo la señorita Pony dijo que no.

-Candy ¿nos acompañas? – Preguntó Albert

-Por supuesto, Albert, solo deja avisarle a Mark a donde vamos, porque va venir Terry –

\- ¡Ese! Porque tiene que venir- Se molesto Albert cosa que no pasa desapercibida para los niños quienes ya estaban planeando qué hacerle al actorcillo, como ellos lo llamaban

\- ¡Lástima! que Poupée esté en hibernación, le voy aventar pasteles de nieve- pensó Lucy

-Lo llevaremos a lo más delgado del hielo, que se caiga cuando se rompa y se resfríe y no venga por un laaargo tiempo- pensaba Anthony

-En vez de enterrarlo en arena será en la nieve y como que lo olvidamos ahí, - pensó -Paty

\- ¡Una guerra de bolas de nieve!, pero agarro una piedra y la envuelvo en la nieve y se la tiro a la cabeza- pensó Charlie

-Ya se que voy hacer, una gran bola de nieve y le pongo dinamita- pensó Stear

Llegaron al lago donde estaban Archie, Annie, Edmond, Helena y Susan quienes se encontraban patinando y se unieron a la diversión.

Una hora después llego Terry; Albert y los niños pusieron una cara de pocos amigos, Candy se acerco a la orilla, para saludar a Terry.

-Hola, ¿vienes a patinar con nosotros?

-No, gracias, prefiero que charlemos lo antes posible, quiero pedirte un favor.

-Esta bien, ¡Albert! ¡Albert! - grito Candy

-Si, Candy, hola Terrence, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Voy a platicar con Terry, nos vemos más tarde- le dijo Candy

\- ¿Por qué no platican en el kiosco, en un momento más viene Mark con la comida?

\- ¿Qué te parece Terry?

-Muy bien, Candy, vamos. Gracias Albert.

Albert solo asintió, los niños cuando vieron que se instalaron en el kiosco, Charlie dijo – Vamos a jugar a una batalla de bolas de nieve- ¡Siii! Dijeron los niños, Albert y Archie

Helena y Susan dijeron que no, ellas les echarían porras. Edmond invito a Annie a dar un paseo.

Empezó la guerra de bolas de nieve. Y Charlie tomo una roca y la paso por la nieve, todos iban acorralando a Archie hacia el kiosco y cuando el pequeño, lanza la bola ésta va dirigida a Terry y le da justo en la cabeza, todos salen corriendo, Susana, Helena y Candy gritaron- ¡Terry! Quien estaba inconsciente por el golpe.

Candy busco a Albert y Archie, pero no los encontró, solo vio a Annie y Edmond que por los gritos se acercaron.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Annie

\- Por favor, Edmond, ayuda a Terry para llevarlo a la casa y curarlo. – dijo Candy.

Edmond cargó a Terry y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones que le indico George y Flammy limpio y curo la herida. Susana se quedo con él para cuidarlo.

Durante la cena, estaban todos los niños, la señorita Pony, la Tía Elroy, George, Albert y Candy, quien estaba muy callada.

\- Bien niños - dijo Candy - tomarán su cena en sus habitaciones y no habrá postre, así que se pueden retirar. Archie y Albert tenemos que platicar sobre un asunto delicado.

\- ¡¿Queee?!, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Sin postre?! ¡No! ¡Es injusto! - dijeron los niños

\- ¡Injusto! - dijo Candy, pero niños malcriados, lo que le hicieron a Terry fue peligroso.

\- ¡¿Nosotros?! ¡no fuimos nosotros! - se defendieron

\- Entonces, ¿quién fue? - pregunto Candy

\- ¡Ellos! - señalando a Albert y Archie,

\- Pero… cómo se atreven a decir que fuimos nosotros

\- Si, fueron ustedes

\- No es cierto

\- Si, ustedes lo hicieron

\- ¡Mentirosos!

\- Tú nos dijiste que lo hiciéramos

\- ¡¿Yo?!, mentiroso

\- Claro que esperabas de estos mocosos

\- ¡Mocosos! Tu abuela

\- Con mi abuela no te metas

\- Mira quién lo dice

\- El más chillón de todos

\- ¡¿Chillón yo?! Pues deja que te de unas nalgadas y veras quién es el llorón

\- ¡Uy! Mira como tiemblo

\- Te acusare con papá

\- Ya ves como si eres un chillón

\- Son unos groseros

\- Tú no te quedas atrás, siempre que le hacemos maldades, nos das premios

\- No es cierto

\- Si es cierto

\- Otro, tan grandote y quejumbroso

\- ¡Ah! No es cierto

\- Pero la de las ideas son ustedes y todavía me culpan

\- Si, pero tú no haces nada, el trabajo nos lo dejas a nosotros y cuando cumplimos nos felicitas y ahora lo niegas

\- No me estoy quejando, pero ustedes son los culpables

\- Jajaja no me hagas reír

\- Pues fíjate que si

\- Y por qué ahora no te echas la culpa ¿eh? A ver dinos ¿por qué no?

Escuchaban gritos y una discusión que no tenía fin, los demás estaban muy sorprendidos y mareados sin entender mucho.

\- ¡Basta! Dijo Candy con tono de voz mas elevado para hacerse escuchar

\- Archie y Albert, no les da vergüenza, ¡¿pelearse a palabras con unos niños?!, por favor.

\- Niños, vayan a sus habitaciones, les llevarán su cena- dijo la señorita Pony

Los niños al pasar junto Albert, Anthony le dijo – Eres un miedoso, ¿por qué nos dejas el trabajo sucio en vez de decirle que la amas? - ¡Cobarde!

\- ¡Cobarde! – le dijeron los demás niños y salieron del comedor.

\- Todavía que te echamos la mano, no nos apoyas- le dijo Lucy

Albert, estaba rojo de la pena y con los ojos sorprendidos por lo que le decían los pequeños. Solo atino a decirles -Platicamos luego- cuando volteo, todos se le quedaban viendo, sobre todo Candy con un fingido enojo, pero por dentro estaba riéndose.

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Albert, vamos a la oficina, para aclarar ciertos asuntos- dijo Candy seria

\- ¿Ahora? y ¿la cena? - pregunto con mortificación pues no estaba preparado para confrontarla

\- Al igual que los niños, cenaras en tu habitación después de que platiquemos, ¿Vamos? -

Como cual niño regañado Albert se paro y se dirigió detrás de Candy, cuando cerro la puerta, escucho otra vez carcajadas.

Continuará…

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por cierto, me encantan.

 **Elbroche** , me animan tus comentarios y tu rubio seductor es divertido. ?

 **Sakura** , me alegra que te guste la historia.

 **Gaby W. Andrew** , Si, Stear es un duende que tiene que ayudar a la familia Andrew.

 **Tutypineapple** , gracias por motivarme a escribir este fic. Y tus comentarios de los errores ortográficos.

 **Chidamami** , espero tus comentarios y me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Venezolana López** , me agrada tus comentarios, estos duendes son traviesos, pero tienen una misión que cumplir y van un marcador increíble.

 **Kata 78** , gracias por tus comentarios y que te guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia.

 **Yuleni Paredes** , gracias por tus comentarios y si Candy se enamora a primera vista y ¿quién no?

 **Adoradandrew** Los duendes hacen muchas travesuras a alguien especial. Jajaja tú ya adivinaste.

 **Elo Andrew** , en mis historias no verás amargada a la tía Elroy y Albert no es amargado, es solo un poco tímido y reservado en cuestión de amores.

 **Gabriela Infante** , gracias por tus comentarios. El marcador estará interesante.

 **Guest 1** , gracias por tu gusto de leer la historia.

 **Guest 2** , gracias por tu comentario.

 **Guest 3** , Claro que continuaré y gracias.

 **Cornwell Andrew** , gracias, tomo en cuenta tus comentarios hacia la redacción y no me molesto. Gracias por leer.

 **MadelRos**. Gracias por tus comentarios, si por el momento están como simples humanos en la Tierra, Pony no es la mamá de Paty y Anthony, ella los acompaño en este divertido viaje y a cumplir la misión que tienen. Rosemary es la esperanza en esta historia y le da mensajes a su hermano que son buenas siempre y cuando tome la decisión correcta. Annie es solo amiga de Archie, en esta historia él encontrará el amor en otro personaje. Si Albert y Candy siempre se enamoran a primera vista.

 **Elico01** , me alegra que te diviertas con esta historia.

 **Yuyu.** Efectivamente Albert se confabula con los pequeños y vendrán dos más para apoyar.

 **Ana Isela Hdz** , Gracias por leer la historia.

Saludos y bendiciones


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Candy y Albert estaban sentados en el amplio sillón de la biblioteca

-Albert, ¿qué tienes en contra de Terry? Yo que recuerde no te ha hecho nada malo ¿o Sí?

-No, Candy, pero no me guste que te este buscando cuando estas con nosotros, me molesta sobre manera, no tienes idea. ¿Acaso tú lo amas? - dijo Albert con tristeza - ¿No te gusta estar con nosotros? ¿Te hemos hecho algo?

Candy lo vio con ternura, se acercó más a él – No Albert, no me hecho nada, al contrario, me han tratado muy bien y han sido generosos conmigo. Me gusta estar con ustedes, sobre todo contigo y no amo a Terry. Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona, desde que lo conocí, me gusto mucho, su forma de ser, su amabilidad, pero creí que era honesto conmigo, pero no.

\- ¿Quién es él? Candy – pregunto Albert sin mirarla.

-Tú, Albert – Mirándolo, él se giró sorprendido –

\- ¿Yo?, pero ¿en qué no he sido honesto?

\- ¡Albert! Por lo que entendí con los niños, tu los premias por hacerle travesuras a Terry, por si no te acuerdas, desde que vinieron a cenar, fue el ojo morado y la rociada de Poupée, después le pusieron sal a su café y azúcar al bistec, lo recibieron aventándole globos con agua, un enjambre de abejas, le dieron un helado de lodo, limonada con laxante, pobre estuvo tres días en el hospital por deshidratación y lo de hoy ¡una piedra! Y todos ustedes se desaparecieron ¡Qué vergüenza! Pudieron vuelto a internarlo en la clínica, ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

-Pe…pe…pero Candy, es que a los niños no les gusta verte con el actorcillo – refuto Albert-

-No, Albert, no es correcto lo que hacen, si me hubieras preguntado que intenciones tenía Terry conmigo, con gusto te respondería, pero no lo hiciste.

-Vez, como das a entender que él quiere ganarte tu amor- dijo enfadado

-No y no, te voy a decir solo una cosa Albert, escúchame bien, Terry quería platicar conmigo porque no es correspondido por Susana, él la ama, pero ella también simplemente se esta dando a desear. Por eso vino me estaba platicando si podía contar conmigo para un plan que tenía, cuando ocurrió el accidente. – Dijo Candy tranquila, esperando alguna reacción de él.

Albert, solo esta cabizbajo, por su forma de actuar.

-Pero te voy a decir lo que hicieron estuvo mal y bien –

\- ¿Mal y bien? No entiendo, Candy

-Pues verás después que se desvaneció Terry, Susana y Helena gritaron y se acercaron, para ver si se encontraba bien, ella empezó a llorar porque lo creyó muerto y le dijo que la perdonará, que lo amaba cuando lo llevamos a la habitación Flammy lo reviso y dijo que se entraba desmayado, Susy dejo de llorar por esa razón acepto a cuidarlo. Cuando se recupere hablaran para aclarar las cosas. Terry no me ama, solo somos buenos amigos. El que debería estar preocupado es Archie.

-Entonces ¿Terry esta enamorado de Susana? – Pregunto con cierta sonrisa Albert - ¿y por qué dices que Archie debe estar preocupado?

\- ¡Ah! Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él – dijo Candy

Se quedaron ambos en silencio por un momento cuando Albert tomo la mano de Candy y la invito a salir al jardín, ella acepto, una vez afuera

-Candy, lo siento, me porte como un chiquillo, apoye las travesuras de los pequeños y por supuesto que les daba premio por hacerlas, pero creí que Terrence te amaba, nunca imagine que te buscara para que lo ayudaras a conquistar a Susana, era tanta su insistencia para verte, ¡rayos!, me siento tan mal-. La verdad si se encontraba angustiado.

-Albert, lo importante es reconocerlo, te agradezco tu sinceridad, pero tienes que disculparte con él, lo antes posible, recuerda que es el hijo de tu socio.

-Tienes razón, Candy, gracias, pero ¿Tú podrás perdonarme?

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Albert – le sonrió

-Candy, aclarado este embarazoso asunto, quiero saber algo más…-Pregunto con duda.

-Dime, Albert, puedes preguntar –

\- ¿Me darías una oportunidad para cotejarte?

Candy se quedo callada, por un momento, que a Albert se le hizo eterno, (pobre hombre)

-Veremos, Albert, aún no te has ganado mi confianza, lo siento-. Se dio media vuelta y regreso a la casa, dejándolo con sorpresa.

Albert, triste fue a la habitación de Stear, donde sabia que se reunían los pequeños traviesos

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿qué te dijo? ¿Ya son novios? – preguntaron

-No, niños, no somos novios, no acepto mi propuesta, me dijo que lo va a pensar-

\- ¡¿Cómo crees?! Entonces de nada sirvió el madrazo que le dimos, ¿está enamorada del actorcillo? - preguntaron

-No está enamorada de Terrence, él solo quería que lo ayudara a conquistar a Susana- les dijo Albert con mucha tristeza

\- ¡Oh! - todos con sorpresa- No la quiere, dijo Stear

-Pero Rose, nos dijo… ¿se habrá equivocado? - dijo Charlie

\- ¡Shhhh! Qué no ven, todavía está aquí Albert-. Dijo Paty

-No, se preocupen, chicos, a mí también, me dijo que Candy sería la mujer de mi vida, solo que actuamos mal.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Tú la conoces? ¿Sabes quién ella? - preguntaron Anthony y Lucy

-Si, ella era mi hermana, a veces viene a platicar conmigo y fue quien me dijo que conocería al amor de mi vida, que era hermosa por dentro y fuera y no se equivocó, Candy es bellísima-. Dijo con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? Dijeron los pequeños y la puerta se abrió dando la entrada a la señorita Pony

-Perdón por la intromisión, Sr. Andrew lo que tiene que hacer usted es seguir conquistándola, sea atento con ella, caballeroso, regálele flores, llévela de paseo, usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que tiene que hacer y ustedes niños tienen que proporcionarles oportunidades de estar juntos y solos; se acerca la Navidad, porque nuestro tiempo se acaba el 1° de enero, es que ya saben y ahora a dormir. Se salió llevándose a Paty y Lucy.

Al día siguiente, Albert fue a disculparse con Terrence, quien estaba mejor gracias a Susana. La Tía Elroy lo cito en la biblioteca.

Biblioteca

-Albert, estoy molesta contigo, por ser secuaz de los pequeños y ponerte a la altura de ellos en una discusión sin fin, pero eso es lo de menos, aclaraste todo con Candy, ya le dijiste ¿que sea tu novia? - Albert se encontraba con cara toda roja por la pena que sentía y por lo que le decía su tía.

-No, Tía, Candy no acepto ser mi novia y ahora tengo que enamorarla antes del año nuevo.

\- ¡Eres un zoquete! Mira que, si no la haces tu novia, veré que el hijo de los Harrison, la conquiste-. Le dijo apuntale con su dedo índice a la cara, estaba muy enojada. ¡¿Qué esperas?! Ve e invítala a salir.

Albert sin preguntar y veloz salió de la biblioteca a la recamara de Candy, para invitarla a salir.

Los días pasaron Candy aceptaba las invitaciones de Albert a salir al parque cercano, a tomar un café, un postre, las flores que le regalaba o mandaba a su habitación, ella lo ama, pero tenía que hacerse de rogar un poquito más.

Ella también le regalaba galletas horneadas, le hacia guiños, le coqueteaba abiertamente con o sin gente a su alrededor.

Llegó el 24 de diciembre, se celebraría con una cena que hacía dos años no tenían, pues Albert había recuperado algo de su fortuna gracias a su trabajo y la confianza que obtuvo de sus inversionistas entre ellos los Granchester.

Helena y Archie ya se habían comprometido al igual que Susana y Terry. Annie y Edmond iniciaban su noviazgo.

En la tarde llego Eliza Legan, solicitando hablar con el Tío Abuelo William, se le permitió la entrada a la biblioteca, ahí se encontraba Albert, Candy, Archie, George y la Tía Elroy.

\- Buenas tardes a todos- dijo Eliza

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no eres bienvenida – Dijo Archie

\- Archie, tienes razón, no es bienvenida, pero deja que hable- dijo la Tía Elroy

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Eliza? Te pido que seas breve

\- Verá, Tío William, mi novio el Señor Michael Gordon, que tiene el cargo de contador en el negocio de mi padre, encontró estos expedientes, los cuales tiene toda la información del fraude que le hizo mi padre. Por desgracia aún lo es- Dijo Eliza con rencor

Todos estaban con sorpresa

\- No lo puedo creer, ¿qué traman, ahora? – Pregunto Albert

\- Yo nada, Tío William, solo que no se hace justo lo que él hizo, yo no soy mala, estoy enamorada de Michael y se que a lado de él tendré una vida honrada, sin embargo, con mi familia no, siempre sería señalada por el fraude que le hizo.

Candy se acercó y le dijo a Albert – Tienes que confiar en ella, por favor-

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? - pregunto Eliza

\- Ella es mi prometida, Eliza- dijo Albert; Candy se sorprendió, pero no lo desmintió.

\- ¿En serio?, pues felicidades a ambos. Bien tío William te dejo esos papeles tu sabrás que hacer con ellos. Les deseo a todos felices fiestas. Con permiso- Eliza se retiró.

\- ¿Qué harás, Tío? – pregunto Archie

\- George, te encargo que lleves estos expedientes con los abogados e investiguen si hay posibilidades esto bajo la más estricta confiabilidad.

\- Si Albert, así se hará- dijo George.

Los niños, estaban en el primer piso de la casa planificando un encuentro de los rubios.

Se escucho que tocaron la puerta, Albert dio el pase

-Perdón que los interrumpa – dijo la señorita Pony- Necesito hablar con ustedes

-Adelante, señorita Pony, tome asiento, por favor – dijo Albert

\- Pues verán, como sabrán en enero podremos regresar al Orfanato, pero necesito saber si el señor George va adoptar a Anthony y Paty, para hacer los trámites correspondientes

Todos voltearon a ver a George

-Ejem - salió de la garganta de George – Este, Albert, señora Elroy, solicite la adopción de ellos porque desde que llegaron me simpatizaron y se ganaron mi corazón. Y cómo voy a rehacer mi vida con Josephine pues decidimos adoptar.

\- ¡Felicidades, George! – Dijo Candy feliz, se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo.

\- Gracias, señorita Candy –

\- Pero ¿qué pasará con Charlie y Lucy? – Preguntó la Tía Elroy

\- No se preocupe, Tía - dijeron los señores Cornwell, quienes entraron a la biblioteca -. Nosotros los adoptaremos.

\- ¡Qué! – dijo Archie - - ¡Oh no!, ¡Más travesuras! - Todos soltaron la carcajada.

-Señorita Pony, qué le parece si les va dar la noticia a los chicos y cuando terminen las festividades firmamos todos los documentos – Dijo el señor Cornwell.

\- Me parece muy bien, señor, con permiso – se retiró.

Los niños gritaron de la emoción, pero se pusieron tristes porque ya no iban a regresar a la guarida del Espíritu de la Navidad.

Porque han se saber que una vez que se quedan en la Tierra, se convierten en simples humanos y pierden sus recuerdos de cuándo trabajaban en la guarida.

Todos estaban en el Hall de la casa, esperaban a Albert y Candy, ellos iban bajando por las escaleras y en el último peldaño, los niños empezaron a gritar

-¡Beso, beso, beso! – Los adultos también se les unieron; Candy y Albert, no entendían, hasta que Lucy les señalo que arriba de ellos había un muérdago, (ya saben que es una tradición).

Los jóvenes se pusieron de mil colores, Candy al ver que Albert no tomaba la iniciativa dijo – Lo que me faltaba, ¡hombres! – lo tomo de las solapas de su saco, se acercó y lo besó.

Todos aplaudieron, chiflaron y gritaron - ¡bravo Candy!

Fin

Chicas hermosas, gracias por la oportunidad que le dieron a esta historia navideña, recordemos que año con año es una época única, no se repite.

Les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPÉRO AÑO 2019.

Les mando un gran abrazo con mucho cariño desde la ciudad de México.

Gracias: Elbroche, Sakura Ardlay, Gaby W. Andrew, Tutypineapple, Chidamami, Venezolana López, Kata 78, Yuleni Paredes, Adoradandrew, Elo Andrew, Gabriela Infante, Cornwell Andrew, MadelRos, Elico01, Yuyu, Ana Isela Hdz, Guest 1, Guest 2. Guest 3 y todas las anónimas lectoras.

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew.


End file.
